


Brother Complex

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fuma Marius is like his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> No pairing - friendship only!
> 
> Story is beta-read :-)

Shori calls it a _big brother complex_ and laughs when he says that. Kento calls it _genuinely nice_ and a _good thing to do_. He smiles proudly like it’s him Fuma looks after. And Sou doesn’t say much about it. He probably has his own problems and sticks to Shori to have them solved. But sometimes, he nods too and says it’s _good_.

Fuma on the other hand doesn’t get the fuss the others make about that issue. So what? He likes to look after this kid! Marius needs him and he simply likes to be there for him. Point. It couldn’t be any simpler.

So, also this time, he ignores Kento’s approving smile when Marius approaches him. It’s the way how Marius fidgets in his sweater, how he shifts his weight from one leg to the other that catches Fuma’s attention.

“Something wrong?” he asks immediately.

Marius tilts his head a bit, smiling slightly. It’s this smile that Fuma thinks is so freaking cute that he wants to squish the other’s cheeks and make jokes about it. He is not particularly good with soothing and affectionate words and rather sticks to making jokes and teasing, but strangely for Marius, it seems to be alright. He gets Fuma’s weird jokes and his sometimes careless words as what they truly are: caring.

“There is someone I might like,” Marius says all of a sudden. The shy smile is gone and he looks all serious now, not like a little kid anymore.

Fuma’s eyes widen in surprise. There are plenty of things he wants to say about it, like _Aren’t you to young? Or Already?_

He is glad he doesn’t say it out loud though because even the mere thought of it makes him feel like an old, 30-year old dude.

Marius is 15, he is 15, Fuma repeats in his head. Already 15. It’s totally normal for him to have a crush on someone. Repeating these words like a mantra helps because soon, Fuma feels how he regains the upper hand over his cool big-brotherness again. “Let’s grab something to drink?” he suggests.

“Sure,” Marius agrees casually and they both head for the little café close to the recording studio, thankful that they are having a little break right now.

Grab a drink. Fuma wishes he was already so cool to grab a real drink. But he rather prefers to stick to his lemon soda most of the time. At least he is cool enough to drink coffee. Hardcore cool, almost.

“And what do you want?” the waitress asks Marius with a charming smile. She is probably a teenager herself, Fuma thinks, checking her carefully. She is wearing her school uniform under her apron. Probably a girl from the school close to this café, working there in her free time.

Marius smiles at her warmly, apparently not noticing how she blushes. “Coffee, please.” he says, much to Fuma’s surprise. “Oh-“ he points at her phone, smiling innocently. “You have a nice phone strap!”

“Really?” she smiles happily. “I got it from a new shop in Takeshita-Dori.” she explains. And after a few seconds, “I can give you the address if you want.”

Marius nods. “Oh, yes, please.”

“I’m Rika, by the way.” she says. When she hands him a napkin, Fuma is sure she has scribbled down her phone number as well.

Fuma is a little impressed, he has to admit that much. It’s difficult to flirt without knowing that one was flirting. Certainly impressive. Marius is pretty good at that, and most likely, he hasn’t even realized yet how good he is.

During the next fifteen minutes though, Marius tells him some details about his problem; how he thinks that his feelings are unrequited and he isn’t sure how to talk to or approach this person he likes. He says he can’t. He doesn’t feel confident enough, not sure if he is actually worth this person.

“Hey-“ Fuma interrupts him. “Never say that. You are awesome. Whoever says something else or turns you down because he or she thinks you aren’t good enough will get some problems with me. Including yourself. Got it?”

Marius laughs openly. “Got it.” he says.

“Who is it?” Fuma asks after he has given the one or other love advice, though he doesn’t feel too confident himself. It’s not like he has that much experience. But Marius doesn’t need to know that. Right now, Fuma feels downright curious though. “Someone I know?”

Marius smiles a bit. It’s not his adorably, cheek-squishing-worthy, normal smile but a new one. Something Fuma hasn’t seen on Marius yet. “Yes, I think you do.”

“Who?”

“Oh, secret.” Marius smiles brightly. It’s a beautiful smile, not a cute one. His eyes shine a little and Fuma has already noticed for a while how his features are getting a little sharper. He is going to grow up into a fine guy, he thinks, not without pride (like he was responsible for it.)

“Well,” Fuma nods understandingly, not wanting to push his younger bandmate and friend to reveal all his secrets immediately. “You can tell me whenever you feel ready.”

“Oh-“ Marius’ eyes gleam slightly as he nods. “I will.”


End file.
